One Night Stand
by Athena Kyle
Summary: Trapped between a broken heart and a girl that don't really care... I sit all alone, and I'm in love with a one night stand. Trunks never thought the day would come when he would get played. TrunksMako -Complete-
1. One Night Stand

**One Night Stand  
**_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

Trunks sat in bed, a sad smile marring his handsome face, his cell phone, which had been placed on silent was lighting up every two seconds, 'Babe' flashing brightly on the caller ID. His on again off again (Currently on again), girlfriend was undoubtedly worried about him, he hadn't returned that night. However she wasn't the one on his mind, no, sweet Pan Son was not the reason for his disillusioned smile. He turned the phone off and leaned back against the headboard, lost and confused. For the first time in his life, Trunks Briefs didn't know what to do. 

Getting up he pulled on his pants and walked to the balcony over looking the ocean, his lavender hair blowing loosely around his face. He, Pan and their families were here on vacation; his mother had told him it was the perfect place to propose to Gohan Son's only child. He was ready to ask her too, ready to finally give up the life of a playboy, ready to finally settle down. But then, _she _came into his life, and turned everything upside down. He had thought that he loved Pan, but the passion and emotions that _she_ had brought out in him were too strong to ignore. Yet here he was, alone in a hotel room, torn between following his heart, and honoring his family.

He leaned against the railing and took a deep breath, wishing for answers he knew he would not receive.

The Sheraton Moana Surf Rider, located in the heart of Waikiki was breathtaking; even he had to admit it was a beautiful place, filled with even more beautiful women. Even though he was with Pan, and had given up his playboy ways, his eye did wander every now and then, and earlier today had been no exception.

* * *

Pan had gone off to do some shopping and sight seeing with his mother and hers, along with the rest of the women that were there with them. Goten, Gohan, Goku and his father were out on the North Shore trying to see who could catch the biggest wave. He was left alone, simply to do whatever he pleased. Deciding to go for a walk on the beach, he changed into his swim trunks and headed down. He soon found himself among throngs of half naked, caramelized tan women… all of whom had a keen interest in the exceptionally handsome billionaire. He smirked his trademark smirk as he scoped out all the women lying there on the sand, all secretly begging him to come and rub them down with sunscreen. 

His eyes stopped their roaming when he spotted _her_ and suddenly everything around him disappeared. She was just barely spreading her towel out, completely oblivious to anyone around her. He watched in anticipation as she slowly pulled her pink tank top over her head, revealing a very skimpy, very sexy, black bikini top. He almost caught himself drooling as she stripped out of her denim skirt; the black bikini bottom was low cut and revealed well-toned abs, perfectly bronzed skin and the cutest ass he had ever seen.

Just when he thought his lust for her couldn't get any bigger, she turned around and faced him, and Trunks knew he must have been looking at an angel. Never in all his 28 years, in all his travels through time and over continents had he ever seen anyone or anything more beautiful. Their eyes momentarily locked as her almond shape orbs of emerald burned their way into his soul.

With a smirk of her own she turned her attention back to her towel as she took her hair down and stretched out comfortably in the hot afternoon sun.

Trunks just stared at her, he couldn't believe it, she smirked at him, _she_ had the nerve to smirk at _him_, Trunks Briefs. He watched as her hair flowed down her back in soft mahogany waves. Trunks would have given anything to be one of her tresses right now, to tenderly touch her tantalizing body. She stretched her lithe body, letting out the most erotic little sigh he had ever heard. Not able to take anymore of her teasing, he headed over to her.

He walked up to her, blocking the sun with his muscular body, his breath caught in his throat as she opened one eye. _Damn they're even more beautiful up close._ His pulse quickened as she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to head my way cutie." She winked, and faintly blushed, noticing that Trunks hadn't taken his eyes off of her body.

He stared at her a moment, her voice was like the choir of angels, she was like a siren of old Greek lore, and once he heard her speak he was hooked. He shook himself out of his stupor and began to smile, slow and devastatingly handsome, the smile that no woman could resist. "Well how could anyone resist a beauty like you?" he purred back, running a hand through his hair, smiling inwardly as she watched the muscles in his arm flex. "Do you want to go get a drink?" he blurted out, rather uncharacteristic of Satan City's most eligible bachelor.

Trunks mentally slapped himself at his actions, she however didn't seem to mind. "Sure handsome, where to?"

He extended his hand to her, "My hotel's got a great bar." He had a hard time controlling the urge to pull her to him and kiss her senseless as her hand slipped into his, allowing him to pull her up.

_Met her out on the beach one day  
I still remember what she smelled like  
Had these eyes that could light up a room  
And a voice that's so heavenly_

She stood not much shorter than he, _the perfect height to kiss_ he thought to himself as she pulled on her skirt and grabbed her towel. The wind blew her hair around her, sending her exotic floral scent his way. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the aroma that was this vision in front of him.

She straightened herself out and looked at him expectantly, "Lead the way." She giggled, her laughter echoing like the chime of bells. He smiled back at her and began to walk her towards the bar. He couldn't help but notice the male eyes that fell on this beautiful beach babe next to him as they walked through the hotel. Most of the male eyes then turning to him in envy for being granted an audience with the enchanting auburn haired siren.

He watched her walk out of the corner of his eye, silently enjoying the sight of her hips swishing back and forth. He imagined she was about 5'9" just a mere two inches shorter than he, it wouldn't take much to kiss her, he wouldn't have to break his back bending over like he did with Pan who stood a mere 4'11".

She caught him looking at her, "Like what you see?" she purred, leaning into him more.

"I'd be a fool not too." He winked as the entered the bar. He scanned the place, electing to sit towards the back, just in case.

They took a seat in the back of the bar, obscured from the view of the public, "So," Trunks flashed her his trademark smirk, "What's your name cutie?"

She raised an eyebrow seductively as she smirked back, "You can all me Mako." She licked her cherry lips, nibbling teasingly on the bottom lip. She smiled, as Trunks eyes zoned in on her lips; she was obviously enjoying the effect she was having on the Saiyan prince.

Trunks smiled back at her as the waiter returned with their drinks, his eyes were glued to her luscious lips, never in his life had he ever seen a more sexy smile. "Mako, that's pretty," he took a swig of his beer, "I'm Trunks."

She too took a swig of her alcoholic beverage, "It's a pleasure to meet you Trunks." She let one of her long svelte legs rub against his.

"Perhaps, the pleasure will be ours." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as a flash of raw carnal hunger surged through him at her touch.

_Took her in and we talked for awhile  
Couldn't get past her sexy smile  
So I, gave her all the sweet talking charm_

"So Mako, are you from around here?" Two hours had gone by, and the two were slightly intoxicated, and shamelessly flirting.

The brunette shook her head, her tresses swaying back and forth over her perfectly tanned skin, "I'm from Japan, I'm just here on vacation."

"You're from Japan?" he asked incredulously, "Get out, with your tan and looks, I thought that you were simply another hot local chic. What part of Japan are you from?"

She picked up the straw from her daiquiri, and licked it suggestively, "Tokyo."

Trunks panted as he watched her mouth and tongue play with the plastic straw. "I'm from Statan City." He managed to rasp out, her giggling caused him to regain his concentration, "How much longer are you going to be here in paradise?"

"Just for another couple of days," she winked, "What about you?"

"Haven't decided yet." He shivered as her foot began inching its way up his leg, "Give me your number and maybe we can hook up back in Japan."

She leaned into him; her lips hovering right above his, "Why wait till Japan?" her tongue flicked out and licked his lips. That was all Trunks Briefs could handle, he grabbed her hand, threw money down on the table and pulled her to the elevator.

_But I didn't want to move to fast  
Asked her for her name and number  
I've done this again and again_

He yanked her in the elevator, taking her lips savagely with his, she moaned into him, and he smirked, knowing full well his effect over women. She then turned the tables on him and slammed his body against the wall, surprising him with her strength; no woman had ever dominated him before.

He felt her smirk at the switch of power, and decided to take control back into his own hands. His body was bigger then hers, solidly built, seeming to move as a shadow over hers as he flipped her around backing her into the corner, as he ravished her lips beneath his. "What floor?" he moaned as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Four." She panted as he fumbled to press the button.

He bent to her, taking one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist, his mouth moving aggressively over hers. He was drowning in the lust and passion that he felt in her, she was a delicious delicacy that he couldn't get enough of.

Neither of them heard the elevator ring, nor the opening of the doors, it wasn't until the door began to close did Trunks tear himself away from her long enough to pick her up and head down the hall.

"What room?" he growled as her legs wrapped around his waist pulling their bodies closer together.

"476" Trunks slowly lowered her to the ground as they looked for the right door. His arms wrapped around her waist as he nibbled on her neck. She giggled, the sound sending chills up and down his spine as she opened the door to the small suite.

They resumed their kissing as they fumbled blindly towards the bed. Trunks couldn't believe the torrent of emotions he was feeling for this woman that he just met, the woman with no last name.

_Headed up to her room that evening  
Spent a night that was oh so pleasing  
__And now, and now

* * *

_

Trunks sighed as he realized that he had been out there for over an hour, watching the stars in the sky and wondering what to do. He looked back into the room at the bed, where a very naked, very beautiful woman was still sleeping. Her auburn hair fanned out around the pillow, as the sheets draped gracefully over her perfect body.

She reached out to hold him and moaned in protest when she couldn't find him; she opened her eyes and casually looked around for him. Locking eyes with him, she silently begged for him to come back to bed with her, he smiled at her, but made no attempt to move. She whined softly, moaning a little at the end, her soft protests only reminding him of the sounds she had made only hours before. Sounds of incredible pleasure, sounds that he wanted to hear every night for the rest of his life. Dramatic as it was, there was something about Mako that he couldn't ignore, something drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

She stuck out her lower lip and pouted, and Trunks could no longer resist. He slowly walked towards her, enjoying the way she was admiring his well-defined biceps, and chiseled abs. He lay down beside her and took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Do you have the time?" she asked stretching her lean body, arching into him, causing the sheets to fall off, drawing Trunks eyes to her now naked form.

He looked at her, that mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Do you have the energy?"

She looked at him, the same passionate fire from earlier that night ablaze in her eyes, "Sure, but can you handle it?" she challenged back.

"All that and more." His hands wandered down the length of her side, causing a shiver to run through her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Prove it." and before she could blink again, Trunks covered her lips with his.

_I fell in love with a one-night stand  
And I can't believe my heart  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way_

An hour later, the two were lying in one another's arms, bodies shimmering from a fine layer of sweat from their previous actions. Trunks tenderly ran his hand through her hair, as she snuggled closer to his muscular frame, yawning adorably, she began to drift off to sleep.

He looked down at her as her breathing became more rhythmic, letting him now that she had fallen asleep. He knew that this was the perfect time for him to leave, to sneak away in the dark of the night while she slept. But he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself, to leave her side. She looked like an angel lying there, the moonlight pouring in, making her seem like an ethereal creature. Her hair shimmered different colors of reds, browns, and gold's, flowing in soft waves, covering her shoulders.

He gently brushed the hair off her body, tenderly kissing her exposed flesh. She sighed in contentment as a small smile graced her lips. Trunks smiled at the effect her had on her even in his sleep, never before had he felt a connection so strong with anyone. And the thought scared him. He sighed to himself, _what am I doing?_ He asked himself. He had Pan, sweet Pan Son, the woman that he had grown to love. _What about Pan? Do you really want to hurt her?_

He shook his head, as he glanced at the wonderful creation named Mako, who he held in his arms, he had been instantly drawn to her. There was no need to grow, the connection was instant, he had never wanted anyone like he had wanted her. He turned to face Mako, and tenderly caressed her cheek. She opened an eye, her brilliant verdant orb staring upat him.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you up?" he murmured, bringing his lips down to hers. She simply smiled and pulled him down to her.

"Get some sleep Trunks, I know you're tired." He smiled softly at her as she made herself comfortable in his arms. Feeling for the first time in his life, that everything was the way it was meant to be, Trunks closed his eyes and fell asleep, his smile still lingering on his handsome face.

* * *

Later that morning Trunks woke up, the sun was shining brightly, and the sound of children playing in the rolling surf could be heard. Trunks turned over in bed, shielding his face from the sun, before trying to go back to sleep. Reaching out for Mako, he opened his eyes when he couldn't feel her. Not seeing her, he shot up out of bed, "Mako?" he called out as he got up, wrapping the sheet around his lower body. He looked out on the balcony, in the bathroom, and then finally to the living room of the suite. She was nowhere in sight, and all her things were gone. He noticed a note on the table, with unsteady hands; he picked it up and began to read. 

Dear Trunks,  
I'm sorry you did not find me next to you when you woke up this morning. Thanks for a wonderful night. I'll always cherish our night in paradise.  
Makoto

Trunks growled in frustration, as he crumpled the note, she had played him, used him for sex. In reality he shouldn't have been mad, he did it to women all the time, and liked when a girl didn't get emotionally attached. He smoothed out the note, realizing it was his only link to her. He looked at it again, she had beautiful handwriting, he stared at her name_ Mako,_ she hadn't even left him with a last name.

_Usually I'm gone like the wind  
Trapped between a broken heart  
And a girl that don't really care  
I sit all alone, and I'm in love with a one night stand_

It was seven in the evening when there was a knock on the door, thinking it might be Mako, coming back to say that she was a fool to walk away, he rushed to open it, only to find himself staring into eyes, the same sapphire blue as his own.

"Mom?" he choked out, shocked that she had tracked him down.

Bulma looked at her son, a concerned expression gracing her features. "Trunks, what's wrong? Why haven't you answered your phone or called anyone back?" she asked as she threw her arms around him, silently thanking Kami that her son was ok.

Trunks hugged her back, and had to suppress the urge to cry, _Men don't cry,_ his father's words reverberated in his head. "Come in mom, I have something I need to tell you." He pulled her in, closing the door behind them. "No one knows you're here do they?"

She shook her head, "I figured if you were hiding out, the last thing you'd want is everyone knowing where you were." She followed her son to the living room.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as they sat down.

Bulma smirked, looking eerily like her husband, "It's a mother intuition." She then turned serious; "I think the better question is, why are you here?"

Trunks took a deep breath, knowing that if anyone could help him figure all this out, it was his mother. "Well, yesterday, when you guys were all out, I met this girl at the beach." Bulma nodded, knowing the effect her son had on the opposite sex, "And well, to be honest, I've never been more attracted to anyone ever before in my life. It's as if everything in the universe clicked when I met her. We came into the bar and had a few drinks, and you know, one thing led to another, and the next thing you know, we're here in her room and we-uh," he stuttered, blushing slightly at the thought of mentioning sex in front of his mother, "You know." Bulma smiled inwardly at her son's discomfort.

"You had sex." She filled in for him, almost giggling when his eyes grew wide. "It's ok Trunkie, you can say sex in front of me, I know the word, and the action…" Trunks squirmed in his seat, "In fact if it weren't for sex, you wouldn't be here right now."

"No! Aw mom! Ewwww" he groaned in disgust, as Bulma laughed, until Trunks turned his sharp cerulean eyes on her, "It wasn't just sex though mom, it was more than that, for me anyway." He looked away in pain.

Bulma looked at her son in shock, before smiling softly, "So, who is this woman that seems to have capture my sons elusive heart?"

Trunks looked at her, and the pain in his eyes made her gasp, "I don't know, she left before I woke up, I'm beginning to wonder if I made her up." He handed her the note, "All she left me was this."

Bulma took the note from her son and read it, "Makoto, that's a pretty name." She whispered softly, as she enveloped her son in a hug, "It's ok Trunks, if she's dumb enough to walk away from a man like you, then I don't want her in your life." She told him reassuringly, "Besides you have Pan who loves you to death, despite your infidelity, and I know you feel something for her too."

She felt Trunks nod against her shoulder, "Yea, but I had to grow to love Pan, with Mako, it was instant." He pulled away from her slowly, "I'm not ready to face everyone yet, could you just tell them that you couldn't find me?"

Bulma nodded, "Of course dear." She stood up and headed to the door, knowing that her son wanted to be left alone. "And Trunks, if it's meant to be, fate will bring you two together again." She paused, "But do think about what this could do to Pan." She added before leaving the Saiyan prince alone with his thoughts.

Heading back to the bedroom, Trunks fell back onto the bed, inhaling the sheets and pillows around him, they all smelled like _her_. He had called down to the front desk to see if they would tell him what Mako's last name was, but she had checked in under the name Lita Kino, he had heard that name before, and had wracked his brain trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar. Then it struck him, that was the name of a manga character, Sailor Jupiter's alter ego. He had heard rumors that the scouts actually existed, but he highly doubted that fact. She had obviously used an alias; he had laughed bitterly when the deskman had told him who the room was registered too. _Why would she check in under the name of a silly skirt wearing wannabe super hero?_ Maybe that was the answer that he needed, she was a figment of fantasy, an illusion, who happened to be the answer to his every wish.

_Lying awake at night,  
And just wondering what's wrong with me  
Cause I can't seem to shake it off  
This feeling that runs so deep  
This never happened before  
Was always able to walk out the door  
But now, but now_

And so Trunks Vegeta Briefs, sat in the hotel room, no closer to a resolution now, then when he had first begun. _Do I follow my heart and look for her, make her realize that she needs me as much as I need her, or do I do the honorable thing, and marry Pan?_ Once again he turned his attention to the heavens, praying that this time they would grant him an answer.

Instead, the stars just sparkled brightly back at him, the planet Jupiter, shining exceptionally bright.

_I fell in love with a one night stand  
And I can't believe my heart  
It wasn't supposed to happen this way  
Usually I'm gone like the wind  
Trapped between a broken heart  
And a girl that don't really care  
I sit all alone, and I'm in love with a one night stand_

_

* * *

_

Yay! My first DBZ/Sm crossover! I want to thank Eclectic Soul for helping me with the DBZ characters and stuff, Thanks B! I never would have been able to write this fic without your help! I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. The song is by a Hawaii band, the Kekai Boys... (See B! I told you it's a disease! A disease I tell you!)

And yes the hotel is real, and no I don't own it...It's my favorite hotel in Waikiki, it has this old early 1900's feel to it, it's amazing. I highly recommend looking it up online... or better yet, check my profile for a pic of the hotel. :)

Reading Rec: **_The Exchange Program_** by **Eclectic Soul**, it's a great Mako/Trunks pairing, she's an awesome writer, with great comedic timing! Go check her out!

So yea, hope you all enjoyed it!

One Love,_  
Athena Kyle_


	2. Ghost of You and Me

**One Night Stand**  
Chapter Two: Ghost of You and Me  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

Trunks tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes, he saw her, begging him to come and find her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go. Three months had gone by since that fateful night and he still hadn't been able to find her. He had several of his sources scouring the city looking for her, but they all came up empty handed. 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his mind. The feel of her skin pressed against his. The way she smelled of flowers and rain, mixed with a touch of tanning oil. The softness of her pink lips, the way they tenderly kissed his, with a hunger burning within. The way her long smooth legs managed to entangle themselves with his. The way her voice sooth his soul and set his entire body on fire with the smallest sound. Her long wavy brown hair that felt like silk in his hands. The way her green eyes bore into his soul. He missed all of her, and wanted nothing more than to hold her again.

"Babe, what's wrong?" A small hand touched his cheek; he opened his eyes praying to see emerald green, instead he saw the black eyes of Pan Son. She leaned into kiss him and frowned when he didn't respond, "What's wrong?" she asked again, this time with more worry.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he replied as he turned away from her, as thoughts of Mako filled his mind. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her while he was sleeping next to Pan, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't control his thoughts; he couldn't get her out of his mind, or out of his heart. And something inside of him told him that he didn't want to.

_What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
__Haunting me everywhere  
__No matter what I do

* * *

_

Trunks was wandering the streets of Tokyo, not even noticing the women trying to get his attention or the glares of envy from the men. No, the only thing on the Saiyan prince's mind was an emerald-eyed brunette who he was beginning to think was a figment of his imagination.

He was shaken out of his reverie when someone rudely bumped into him. Turning to beat whoever hit him, he paused when a familiar floral scent overwhelmed his senses.

"Hey babe, you got the time?" a familiar voice teased.

Trunks looked up into emerald eyes, the same emerald eyes that had been haunting him all these lonely nights. "Mako?" the name fell from his lips as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Trunks smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with the same ferocity. "I've searched everywhere for you."

She giggled, "Did I leave that much of an impression on you?" She pulled away to look into his sapphire eyes, Trunks watched as she lost her smile upon noticing the tears in his eyes, "Trunks, what's wrong?"

Trunks smiled, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." He tenderly caressed her cheek as she blushed.

She fell into his embrace again, pressing her body against his, "I'm glad you found me." She whispered into his ear before kissing the lobe.

Trunks bit back a moan; he grabbed her hand and began leading her down the street. When she looked at him, wondering where they were going he smiled, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

She smiled back at him, "Lead the way."

No sooner had they stepped into his penthouse apartment, did the clothes start to fly, longing and need taking over.

* * *

Trunks slept soundly that night, knowing that Mako was back in his arms. He had made up his mind during the throws of passion; she was the woman that he was going to marry. 

Trunks was so lost in his dreams of his future with Mako, that he didn't hear her get up when her cell phone rang. He didn't see the tears in her eyes when she argued and then pleaded with whoever was on the other line to let her stay with him. He didn't hear her soft whispers of eternal love and the heartbreak of goodbyes, nor did he feel the tender kiss she bestowed upon him one last time as she slowly and silently slipped out of his life again.

Mako stopped at the door, looking back once more at Trunks sleeping peacefully, longing, pain and regret evident in her eyes. She opened the door and walked out into the night, knowing that she just gave up the love of her life. As she walked she prayed that one day he'd forgive her, and that whatever he did in life, he would be happy.

_Watching the candle flicker out  
__In the evening glow  
__I can't let go  
__When will the night be over_

Trunks woke up alone and panicked before he heard the shower running. He stretched his body, muscles sore from the night before and smiled. Things were beginning to look up; Mako was in his life once more.

He picked up his phone and dialed his mother, "Hey mom," his voice was clearly happy.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" Bulma smiled, happy that her son was seemingly out of his depression.

"Good, mom, I found her. I found Mako again." He exclaimed eagerly, like a little kid on Christmas.

"You did? I can't wait to meet her. She must be something special to have been able to make you all giddy like this." Bulma laughed at her son's eagerness.

"Ya, and I want to marry her, so send me grandma's ring, cause she's the one." Trunks smiled as he heard the shower stop, he could hear her rustling around undoubtedly wrapping her luxurious body in a towel. "I have to go mom, I'll call you back." He hung up, not even letting his mom finish whatever it was she was saying.

The bathroom door opened, and his heart sank as a being of a smaller stature emerged, "Pan?" he rasped out.

"Hey baby, you're awake!" she sat next to him on the bed, "You were sleeping so peacefully when I came home, I decided to let you sleep." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "You had the most satisfied smile on your face she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively "Were you dreaming of me?" she giggled as Trunks looked at her, still stunned that Mako wasn't there.

The phone rang and Pan left to answer it, Trunks looked around, _She's gone again, was she really here?_ He searched his mind for answers, _Did I dream she was here? Was meeting her really just a dream?_ He searched his surroundings not finding a trace of Mako anywhere. _It couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real._ He absentmindedly rubbed his sore muscles, he looked up as Pan re-entered. _I need to get Mako out of my mind and move on with my life. I can't keep chasing this ghost. I have to let her go. _He tried to return the smile that Pan was giving him, but there was too much going on in his mind, he couldn't think straight.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
__And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
__It isn't love its robbery  
__I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

Pan handed him the phone, "It's for you."

Taking the cordless phone from her tiny hands his heart stilled silently praying that it was Mako, "H-hello?"

"Trunks dear, are you alright? You sound sick. I thought you said that you found Mako? Why did Pan answer the phone?" Bulma's voice filled with worry

"I'm fine mom, I just woke up, I suppose I dreamt it all." He sighed disappointedly, "I finally managed to get more than two hours of sleep." He checked the clock, "In fact, I got six hours of sleep." He flopped back onto the bed as Pan went back into the bathroom, "Mom, I think I'm going nuts, I mean it felt so real that she was here. Every kiss every touch…" he sighed again, "Although if she was really here then it means she left me again, so I guess it's better that I dreamt it all and am going nuts than to know she left again."

Bulma nodded even though her son couldn't see, "I suppose you're right dear, and I know how much this girl means to you, maybe all your lack of sleep just caught up with you, and your desire for her manifested itself in a dream." Bulma prattled on about the dangers of not getting enough sleep, and the effect it had on the psyche.

"Mom, I'm fine, I've just been working too hard, I think I'll just take sometime off to sort everything out. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, I hope you find peace dear, with or without her."

"Thanks mom." Trunks hung up and looked at Pan. _I can't keep leading her on like this. I may never find Mako, but I can't keep pretending that I'm in love with Pan._

Trunks looked at the small woman, sitting on the bed, putting lotion on her legs. He knew that letting her go was the only fair thing to do. If he stayed with her, he'd always be comparing her to Mako, and that wasn't fair to either of them.

"Pan I have to tell you something and I'm afraid it's going to hurt you, but it has to be done." He sat her down on the couch, her face was that of a frightened girl, and Trunks hated himself for what he was about to do. "You remember that day back in Hawaii when you couldn't get in touch with me?" she nodded, "Well I was with another woman." He paused trying to read her reaction, there was none and that worried him. "And as much as I'd like to say it didn't mean anything to me, it did. I haven't seen her since, but I can't get her out of my mind." He took her hands in his, "I've tried to forget, go back to loving you, but I can't. I can't live this lie anymore."

Pan stood up and went to the window, "I guess I kinda knew it, ever since that vacation, you've been distant." She turned towards him, "I kept a close eye on you, but I couldn't find any sign of infidelity. If you were still seeing her, I'd know what to do, how to fight for you. But I can't fight a ghost Trunks, I can't fight your memories." She smiled sadly, shedding a single tear. "I hope you find her Trunks," she kissed his cheek, "I hope you find happiness in her like I found in you." With one last searing kiss on the lips, she left Trunks alone.

Trunks sighed, he was once again alone, but at least this time he wasn't leading anyone on. Falling forward onto his bed, something sharp pricked his chest, where his heart was. Sitting up he noticed something sparkling where he once lay. Picking it up he gasped. In his hand was a beautifully crafted, pink jade rose earring. _I wasn't dreaming! She really was here!_ The feeling of elation was short lived when he realized that if she had really been there, it meant that she had left him again. He growled loudly, shaking the walls with his rage.

Suddenly feeling as if he was being suffocated, he grabbed his coat and headed out into the open streets of Statan city. He walked along the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes looking down, yet managing to dodge all other pedestrians. His hands still held the pink earring, he couldn't bring himself to let it go, or let the memory of her go. It was as if this earring held the answers to all his questions, on why she was never there in the morning, on why she didn't need him the way he needed her. Frowning more, he wondered when he had turned into this… this simpering wimp of a man, his father would be furious if he knew that his son was pining over a girl. He needed to find her, he needed closure, he needed to hear it from her why she kept leaving, he needed to let go. He finally looked up at the people around him, it seemed everywhere he turned, he saw people as alone and miserable as he.

Ducking into a bar to get away from the loneliness that was threatening to take over, he ordered a beer. He sat in the corner observing all those that came in, silently analyzing everyone.

Three hours later, he had decided that all people were fools to believe in something as silly and hopeless as love. During his time at the bar, he had seen 3 couples break up, two men flirt with other women while their girlfriends were in the restrooms, and one hooker take advantage of a young man. _Why do people even bother with this stupid thing called love?_ Trunks watched as another 'happy couple' entered, and sneered. _Fools, all of them, fools_. He watched as the woman tenderly kissed her beau when he remembered her favorite drink, the way the mans face lit up at her smile. Something in him yearned for that, to have that happiness once more.

Trunks polished off his drink and stood up. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere sitting on his ass in a bar feeling sorry for himself. He had seen enough broken hearts, hell he had been one of them, but not anymore, this time, he was going to make things right. Stepping out into the night air, he made a wish on the brightest star in the sky, hoping that he would find Mako once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before heading home. Tonight he would get a good nights sleep, tomorrow, the search would begin again.

_Seen a lot of broken hearts  
__Go sailing by  
__Phantom ships lost at see  
__Oh one of them is mine  
__Raising my glass  
__I sink a toast to the midnight sky  
__I wonder why  
__The stars were sent to guide me_

Little did Trunks know that in the heavens above, the bright 'star' in the sky was actually the planet Jupiter, shining brightly, guiding Trunks on his journey for love.

* * *

The next morning Trunks awoke from a peaceful nights sleep, not as good as when he had Mako in his arms, but better than he was used to. Determination in his blood, and Mako in his heart, he got ready to search the city for his green-eyed goddess. 

After getting dressed and eating a healthy breakfast Trunks realized that he had no idea where to start. So he did what any man faced with an impossible female problem does… he called his mother.

"Trunks, if you firmly believe that you two are meant to be together, then fate with bring you together."

"Mom, you know I don't like the thought of something else being in control of my life."

"Well, dear, try the phone book, I'll run a search online and call you if I get anything ok?"

Trunks sighed, "Alright mom, thanks."

Trunks grabbed the phone book and stared at it quizzically, did he believe in fate enough to think that if he were just to flip it open he'd find her? Only one way to find out. Closing his eyes, he flipped the book open and pointed to a name. Opening his eyes he nearly gasped. Out of all the names on the page, he landed on the only Makoto, a Makoto Kino… _Why does that name ring a bell? Kino… Kino… I got it!_ He snapped his finger as he retrieved the little file of notes he had on her, _Kino is the last name of Sailor Jupiter's alias in the manga series, Kino was the name she used at the hotel in Hawaii! It has to be her!_ Jotting down the address Trunks grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

* * *

Mako was sitting on her couch, crying on Mina's shoulder, "It's not fair." She sobbed. 

"I know, I know, but think about how hard it was to loose Shino, can you imagine how much worse it would be to loose Trunks?"

Mako pulled away, "I wouldn't be able to survive that."

Mina nodded, "See, so it's better if you stay away and not get attached."

"I suppose you're right," Mako wiped away her tears, "I have a duty to Usa, I can't jeopardize that, even if it is for love."

Her blonde haired companion smiled sadly, "I know we got the short end of the stick when it comes to love, but one day you'll find your prince-"

"Mako?" a rich baritone voice called out as the doorbell rang.

The woman in question froze, "Mina it's him!" she smiled before turning somber, "He really does want to be with me, too bad he can't." a new set of tears built up in her eyes, "Mina, I can't face him, can you pretend to be me? Send him away, cause I'm afraid I don't have the heart to do it."

Mina nodded as she watched Mako go to her bedroom, taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and was shocked stupid, Trunks was hot. Shaking herself out of her daze, she smiled brightly at the lavender haired man, "Hi, I'm Mako, do I know you?"

Trunks stared at the woman before him this wasn't his Mako. "Um, ya, I actually thought you were someone else." He stared into her blue eyes, "You wouldn't happen to know a Mako that has long wavy chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes would you?" he sighed in defeat when the blonde shook her head, "Didn't think so." He gave her a small smile, "Well sorry to bother you."

"Wait!" she called out after him as he was leaving.

He turned to face her, "Yea?"

She walked up to him, "This other Mako that you're looking for, she really means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yea, she does,"

The petite blonde smiled, "Well then, she's one lucky woman, I wish that I was the Mako you're looking for." She winked flirtatiously.

"Thanks, but I'm beginning to think she doesn't even like me."

"What? Why would you say that?" Her concerned blue eyes looked deep into his.

"Well, it's just that I can never find her, I'll meet up with her for a day and then she'll disappear on me, I think she doesn't like me the way I like her, she just doesn't want to hurt me." Trunks sighed dejectedly, had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed green eyes peaking out from behind the curtains, green eyes crying at that he thought she didn't love him. Trunks pulled the earring out of his pocket, wondering why he felt the need to share everything with this woman. "This is the only thing of hers I have." He handed the precious heirloom to the blonde.

"Wow," she gasped in awe that Mako would have left it behind, she looked back up at Trunks, "The owner of this earring feels the same way about you as you feel about her." He looked at her skeptically, she just smiled reassuringly at him, "Trust me hun, the feelings mutual." She handed the earring back to him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, "I don't know why, but I believe you, it's almost as if I can feel her agreeing."

The blonde smiled back, "Good luck finding her." She waved as he stepped into the elevator.

No sooner had he disappeared did the real Mako emerge, "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be driving him away, make him forget all about me!"

"I'm sorry Mako, he just loves you so much, I couldn't just crush that, I am the goddess of love after all."

Mako sighed as she looked at the elevator doors that Trunks had just disappeared through. _Please let him forget me and move on.

* * *

_

Two weeks later, and Trunks was no closer to finding Mako, and he was beginning to loose hope. Goten and Gohan had both threatened to kick his ass for hurting Pan, and now he wasn't talking to either of them. He was back to getting just a few hours of sleep a night, the thought of dreaming and remembering Mako was just too much for him to bare.

Staring out into the night sky he stood on his balcony, pleading with the stars to tell him where she was. To bring her back to him, when the stars only sparkled mockingly at him, he wished for something to wipe his memory, so he would no longer remember how happy he was for those short fleeting moments with Mako.

Turning away from the sky, to head to bed, wondering why he even bothered asking the heavens anything, he missed the planet Jupiter, shining brightly down on a certain emerald eyed brunette apartment.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love its robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

_

* * *

_

Alright, two chapters down, only one more to go! I don't own any of the characters, or the song, which is by BBMack. I hope that you guys didn't get confused cause I was jumped between Trunks point of view and Mako's/Mina's... the next chapter should be back to just Trunks POV.

**Thank You's:  
Eclectic Soul:** Thanks so much for all your help B! I never would have even considered writing a DBZ/SM fic if I hadn't read yours. Thanks for everything! Can't wait for you to update!  
**Yassig: **I hope that the wedding plans are going well, don't stress out too much! Thanks for the review!  
**Damia: **LOL, I loved your description, compairing me to chocolate, hillarious! Thanks for the sweet review! I love your works to! You need to update!  
**Dimonyo-anghel: **Yes poor Trunks, he finally fell in love, and she leaves him, although it wasn't her choice. And don't worry, he'll figure it out soon that she isn't a silly skirt wearing wanna be super hero.  
**Jay FicLover: **Thanks so much for all the wonderful ideas, if I didn't already have this fic planned out in my head, I definetly would have used them. Perhaps I'll write an alternate fic where I bring in the rest of the girls, but for now, it's only going to be brief cameos by Mina.  
**Star Blue Angel: **Thanks, you're so sweet! Your review brought a smile to my face. Mako's my favorite scout, so I always make her the main character. If you like the whole Trunks/Mako pairing, I suggest you check out works by Eclectic Soul or Ange de Bleu, they both have wonderful Trunks/Mako fics.  
**Raven: **Hey there Little One, ya, decided to mellow out on the rating, and I know, I kinda made Mako a little on the ho side, but it was necessary for the fic. Hope that you're computer is up and running again!  
**Mar Mar: **Thanks Mar! I think that I'm slowly improving, no where near you and Ko-chan's standards, but I'm getting there... I know I know, I promised you I'd finish the Spanish Fly soon, but I can't seem to get my muse to work for that fic!  
**Cris: **Thanks, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be writing from his point of view, I didn't even realize that I had until I was done... This chapter had a little bit of insight from Mako, just so you guys can understand what's going on in her life. The next chapter will be back to just Trunks.  
**Elara2: **I like her with Trunks too, they're both so pretty! I think out of all the scouts, she goes best with him. I'll try to update MM's soon, but no promises, I'm a little stumped...  
**Sexie Lil Mako: **Pan is Gohan's daughter, and I guess I did make Trunks and Mako a little evil in the last chapter, I hope this one humanized them a little more. Don't think I'll be bringing in any of the other scouts, Mina however might make another appearance in the next and final chapter. Thanks for the review!  
**JupiterHime: **Aw, thanks for the review and the support, hope that you update you're fics too as well!  
**ThunderHeart: **Thanks for the review, and get to writing your fics woman! You haven't updated anything in a while!

Thanks you guys for all the reviews, and to all the people that read the fic and didn't review, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Reading Recommendation:****_New Fates_** by _Ange de Bleu_

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	3. Only Time

**One Night Stand**  
Chapter Three: Only Time  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

_Who can say where road goes  
Where the day flows_

Trunks Briefs sighed deeply as he stared out of his penthouse office suite to the city below. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his tired eyes, wishing that he were anywhere but here. Seven years had gone by since his two nightstand, once in Hawaii and once here in Tokyo, where, for just two nights was treated to paradise, by a gorgeous emerald-eyed brunette with no last name. Since then, he had taken over Briefs Corps, much to his fathers' dismay. Nothing he ever did would be good enough for his old man. Although the one thing that Vegeta did seem to agree with him on, was not marrying Pan Son.

Pan, he had hurt her so bad in the past, but now she was happily married to someone named Motoki who ran a chain of arcades and restaurants. Goten and Gohan had gotten over their anger at Trunks and the three were friends once more, they had even helped him look for Mako, but every attempt came up empty handed.

After meeting Makoto, Trunks couldn't get her out of his mind; he knew that he couldn't be happy with Pan as long as he was wondering 'what if' about Mako. He had searched the world for her, and had come up with nothing. It was as if she had never existed.

_Who can say if your love grows  
__As your heart chose_

He had come close to finding her once, not long after their affair. He had tracked down a woman a named Makoto Kino, who lived in a prominent area of Tokyo. Upon hearing the name Makoto Kino, he had a feeling; he just knew it was her. It was as if he had waited a thousand years to hear her name, it felt as if it had been a thousand years since he had seen her last. However upon arriving at Ms. Kino's residence, he was disappointed to find that a blonde haired blue-eyed woman answered the door, claiming to be Makoto. Although Trunks had to admit she was beautiful, she wasn't his Mako she wasn't what he needed. She flirted with him, and asked him out, but he turned her down, not ready to date another woman named Makoto that wasn't the woman from the hotel.

Closing himself off emotionally, Trunks threw himself into his work, usually spending 14 hours at the office. He was back to his playboy ways, attending business parties with cool blondes and radiant redheads, but never brunettes, he couldn't bring himself to be with a brunette that wasn't Mako. Every girl he had been with since was just a fling, just to satisfy his physical needs, they did nothing to sooth the needs of his soul.

He knew that every sensible fiber in his being screamed that he should have given up on Makoto, but he couldn't. He couldn't control who his heart and soul yearned for.

Something called Crystal Tokyo had been created by Sailor Moon, who turned out to be real, ensured that peace would reign over the world. Trunks as well as the rest of his friends and family were shocked to learn the truth of the senshi, hearing their names in the news, only made him crave the woman he could never have all the more. He had been secretly searching for all of the dragon balls so that he could wish for Makoto. He was almost done too; he only needed to find one more. Then he'd be able to see her again, to tell her that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He was convinced that all it would take was seeing each other again, for her to realize that she made a mistake all those years ago by walking out on him.

_Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies_

Looking out at the city he sighed once more, _I will find you again Makoto, and when I do, you can be sure, I'll never let you go again.

* * *

_

Four days later, Trunks had acquired all of the dragon balls, he stared at them, and the way they gleamed in the moonlight. Smiling for the first time in weeks, he called upon the one thing that could bring happiness to him. "Come out Shenlong, and grant my wish."

The giant dragon appeared on the back lot of the Briefs estate, "You have summoned me, what is your wish?"

"I wish for you to bring the woman I fell in love with, Makoto, to me."

The dragon sighed, "I'm sorry but that wish cannot be granted."

Trunks frowned, "What? Why?"

"Is it your wish to know why?" The enormous dragon asked

Trunks shook his head, "Can you take me to her?"

"That wish will be granted."

The next thing Trunks knew, he was standing in a large immaculately brilliant crystal room. He stared at the walls in awe; he had never seen anything so amazing before.

"Excuse me, how the hell did you get in here? This is a restricted area!" An angry voice yelled at him.

"I don't know how I got here." He looked around the crystal room in wonder before turning back to the ebony haired woman, who was glaring at him, "Uh, I suppose I better start from the beginning, my name is Trunks Briefs." He extended his hand as a sign of peace, noticing that she paled slightly at the mention of his name.

"Trunks Briefs?" she slowly shook his hand, as he could see the wheels turning in her head. "Why are you here? How did you get here?" she demanded after she shook her head out of her stupor.

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Dragon Ball?" he paused while she nodded, "Well I'm here because I made a wish to the dragon to bring Mako to me. He said that the wish could not be granted but wouldn't tell me why. I then made a wish for the dragon to take me to Mako, and I somehow ended up here. Don't know why, the dragon's never been wrong before."

Her eyes softened sadly, "I'm afraid that the Dragon didn't send you to the wrong place. This is where Makoto rests." Rei pointed behind Trunks to an enshrined coffin.

All of a sudden Trunks felt sick, his legs shook as he slowly approached the emerald casket. There she was, floating in suspended animation, wearing a billowy pale green chiffon gown, looking as if she was sleeping peacefully. He put a hand to the glass, "It's not her! It can't be her!" he yelled, before he noticed a small scar on her neck, the one he had given her when he marked her to be his, and only his. "What happened? Why is she in there?" he turned to face Rei.

Tears formed in Rei's eyes, "I don't know how to tell you this, but Makoto died a little over six years ago."

_Who can say why your heart cries  
__When your love dies_

Trunks' world came tumbling down, "She's dead?" his voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears, and the overwhelming sense of loss that threatened to swallow him whole. "How did she die?"

"Follow me." She lead him away from the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone else, do you understand?" Trunks nodded, "The woman you met all those years ago was name Makoto Kino." _I knew it!_ Trunks thought to himself as she continued, "She is, or rather was, the Sailor Senshi from the planet Jupiter." Trunks stared in awe at the admission from the raven-haired woman, "She went a little rogue on us when you met her. She had just lost her best friend in the entire world. You see the senshi don't age like normal humans, her best friend died of a heart attack at the age of 76. She ran away from everything and everyone, where she finally met you." She smiled sadly as she stopped in front of a large oak wood door, a green 4 carved into the wood. "She finally came home, I'm guessing the night after she met you." _Great, I sent her running back home; maybe the attraction was all in my head._

Rei opened the door, the inside was immaculate, a modestly decorated suite, that reeked of wealth and luxury. "This was Makoto's room." She paused, "Mako had a sixth sense about things," she smiled fondly, remembering the thunder senshi, "She knew that you would find her eventually, so she left this for you." Rei led him to a huge TV screen. "She made a video for you, it's in the DVD player, I'll leave you alone now." She handed him the remote, and left closing the door behind her.

Trunks sat down on a plush recliner, and slowly hit play. The screen flickered as Mako's image appeared, _she looks absolutely radiant_ she was sitting in the very chair he now sat in. She smiled brightly, "Hey Trunks," she blushed softly, before her gaze turned somber, "I'm so sorry for running out on you, but there was just so much going on in my life, I didn't think I could handle anything more than one night, but then fate brought us together again, here in Tokyo, and I wanted nothing more than to stay, but I couldn't." She paused as she gathered her wits about her, "I know running away was immature and selfish, and something I've regretted ever since I left. You've been the only thing on my mind since I left, which in my line of work, isn't really a good thing. I'm sure one of the girls already told you what I am, Makoto Kino, the senshi of protection, lightning and thunder. Princess of the planet Jupiter." She smiled as if knowing that Trunks face held an expression of shock. "I had just lost my best friend and I was hurting, a lot, and I met you on the beach and I was just instantly attracted to you. I figured I could lose myself in lust to ignore the pain for just a moment. Never did I ever think that I would fall for you the way I did. Dramatic I know, but it's true, I fell in love with you Trunks." She blushed charmingly.

_Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be  
In your heart_

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it." She blushed at her confession, "I know what you must be thinking, if I really liked you then I wouldn't have run, I wouldn't have hid from you the way I did. I wouldn't have my best friend Mina pretend to be me when you came knocking on my door. It made me so happy to know that you wanted to see me again, that you came looking for me. But please understand that what I did was for a reason, I can't be with you Trunks, no matter how much I want to. Loosing Shino, my best friend, nearly killed me, I wouldn't be able to survive loosing you. Being a senshi, we don't age like regular people do, I'd out live you by maybe thousands of years, and I couldn't live that long without you. So I did what I thought was best, I separated myself from you, so I wouldn't get attached. And, as impossible as I thought it would be, I have a piece of you here with me."

The video panned out to show her hand resting on a very large, very pregnant stomach. "This is another reason I was afraid to face you, I didn't even think it was possible for me to get pregnant. I didn't know how you would take the news, you were rumored to be engaged to Pan Son, and I didn't want to come between you two."

She quickly changed her disposition, "Anyway, I'm expecting a little boy in a month, on December 6, the day after my birthday. I haven't told any of the girls this, but I have a feeling I'm not going to be around for much longer. I know I told you that we senshi live longer than normal humans, but we do die, and we won't get reborn until we all die. So now you know the truth, about everything, maybe I'll see you around Trunks." She smiled sweetly, and blew him a kiss,"Goodbye."

The DVD shut itself off, and Trunks was in tears, not only did he loose the woman he knew was the love of his life, he had a son he didn't even know about. He turned as he sensed that he was no longer alone, Rei stood there wiping away her own tears.

"I thought you said the senshi outlived everyone, how did she die?" he demanded, pain seeping into his voice.

"We usually do outlive everything, but childbirth is a complicated thing with or without magical elements. You Mr. Briefs are no human, you are Saiyan if I am not mistaken, if we had the knowledge of what you were, a better course of action would have been taken. However we didn't know, and Makoto died bringing Kiyoshi into this world." She stepped to the side, revealing a small child that looked exactly like him, the only difference was that he had Mako's vibrant emerald eyes. "Trunks, this is your son Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi, this is your father, Trunks Briefs."

The little boy stepped forward, emerald eyes shinning happily, "Daddy?" Trunks nodded numbly, still taking in the fact that Mako was gone. The little boy launched himself into Trunks arms, and Trunks held him as if this small child was his life.

He looked up when he heard a group of women 'awe'. He looked up and was stunned, the entire royal court stood in front of him.

He picked up his son and bowed before the queen, "Your majesty."

The queen of Crystal Tokyo smiled and, "Your highness," she bowed as well, "I do believe you are the Prince of Saiyan's are you not?"

Trunks nodded, "That I am." He shifted Kiyoshi to the other arm.

"May I have a word with you in private?" she asked, her court getting the hint began to leave, Kiyoshi also got out of his fathers arms and headed out. When they were alone Serenity asked Trunks to have a seat. "I'm sorry that you had to find out all this information this way. I'm sorry for your loss. Mako was so in love with you, it broke my heart to tell her she couldn't be with you."

Trunks glared at her, "You what? You're the one who told her she couldn't be with me? Why? If being with me made her happy, why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because, she had a duty to the crown, a duty to protect me. All the girls knew they weren't allowed to fall in love until the creation of Crystal Tokyo. But Mako was always the most romantic, the biggest dreamer." She shed a tear.

Trunks continued to glare at her, "You don't make any sense, you spout ideas of peace, love and a utopian society, but when it comes to your own friends, you hold them back from happiness." He spat out at her.

"You don't understand, we were fighting for peace, without Mako that never would have been possible. The girls have died for me before, they know their roles, she was born to serve and protect me, she couldn't go back on her birthright." Serenity pleaded for him to understand.

"If you had let her be with me she'd still be alive, you would have known that I was a Saiyan, there would have been no complications with her birth, she wouldn't have died!" he yelled angrily, "You killed her, by keeping her away from me you killed her. I don't know how you live with yourself." The queen was crying now as he stood up and walked out. Approaching the group of women he motioned for his son to come over, picking him up in his arms, he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rei called out.

"I'm taking my son home."

_Who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart_

That night Trunks fell asleep with his son by his side. Before he completely drifted off a glimmer of green light appeared on the balcony. Trunks watched in fascination as the light took the shape of a woman, not just any woman, his woman,

"Mako?" he whispered, getting out of bed, slowly walking towards her.

She smiled fondly at him before looking at their son, "He really is beautiful isn't he?" she walked over to Kiyoshi and gently ran a hand through his soft lavender locks.

The touch caused him to open his eyes, "Mommy?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hey baby," a few tears ran down her cheeks, "Go back to sleep baby, and remember I'll always love you."

Kiyoshi nodded sleepily and yawned, cuddling closer to her, "I love you mommy." He murmured before succumbing to sleep, in his mothers arms, something he hadn't done since the day he was born.

Mako smiled sadly as she kissed his forehead, "Sleep well my little prince." She took one last lingering look at him before turning her emerald eyes on Trunks.

Trunks watched the whole exchange, too shocked to move, afraid that if he did, she would disappear. She looked exactly as he remembered her, absolutely radiant, he couldn't help but suck in a breath when she turned to look at him.

Before she even had the chance to speak, Trunks rushed forward and swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

_Who can say if your love grows  
__As your heart chose_

She smiled softly at him as they separated, "What, how, why?" the words just fell from his mouth.

"I've been granted one hour with you, to explain why I did what I did, and why it had to be this way." She tenderly caressed his face, Trunks had never felt closer to heaven than at that very moment.

Trunks closed his eyes and let himself get lost in her touch, it never ceased to amaze him how something as simple as her touch could make him feel so at peace. "Only an hour?" he choked out, tears filling his eyes as he felt her hand leave his skin. He opened his eyes, not caring if a few tears rolled down his cheek.

She was crying as well, "Just an hour I'm afraid." Extending her hand to him, she smiled, "Lets go for a walk love, it's been so long since I've been here."

Taking her offered hand, Trunks nodded and followed her, letting her lead him to wherever her heart desired. He smiled when he realized she was leading him to the roof, he watched as she looked up at the sky, "God the stars are so beautiful." She murmured as Trunks wrapped his arms around her. "I almost forgot what they looked like." She tore her eyes from the sky to look into the sapphire eyes of Trunks.

"So," Trunks whispered, hesitantly breaking the silence, afraid that if he did, she would vanish into thin air. But there are just some questions that he needed answered. "Why'd you leave the first time?"

She smiled sheepishly at him, "In all honesty I was afraid, I never felt anything for anyone like the way I felt for you. It scared me, the intensity of passion and emotions that ran through me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"And the second time?" he entwined his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"Because I was ordered too. When we ran into each other that day, I was totally prepared to spend the rest of my life with you, but my duty to the crown prevented that. Believe me, if it had been up to me, I never would have left your side." She ran a hand through his hair, Trunks leaned into her touch savoring the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kiyoshi? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he couldn't help the anger and pain that seeped into his voice.

"I had every intention of telling you, but I only survived for two hours after Kiyoshi was born." Tears fell from her eyes as she turned away from him, "I tried so many times while I was pregnant to go and tell you, but I couldn't bring myself too, cause I knew if I saw you again, I'd never want to leave." She leaned against the rail, and looked out into the night sky, "I'd turn my back on my birthright, I'd reject the one thing that I was born to do, and I couldn't do that, no matter how much I loved you, I couldn't turn my back on the world, on what I knew was right."

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "And if you want to resent me for that then go ahead, what's done is done, I can't change the past, and even if I could, I wouldn't because I did what's right."

Trunks laughed softly as he pulled her to him, "How could you think I'd resent you for that, if anything it makes me love you more. You gave up everything for the greater good, you chose duty over love, because you knew it was the right thing to do. I've been in the same position, and it's not an easy choice to make. As much as I hate that you're not here, I'm proud that you made the decision you did." He lifted her face to look into his. Cupping her cheek he gently wiped away her tears. "Now that you put it the way that you did, it's a good thing you didn't show up to tell me about Kiyoshi, cause I never would have let you go." He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Trunks, I always have, and I always will." She whispered as the sun slowly began to melt away the darkness of night.

"How much time do we have left?"

_Who can say where the road goes  
__Where the day flows_

She smiled sadly, "Not much I'm afraid." She looked out at the horizon, where navy blue of nightwas giving way to the suns yellow rays. "Once the sun warms the earth I'll be gone."

"Then we'll run from the sun," he pulled her back inside, to the comfort of his dark bedroom.

She looked at him sadly, caressing his face, "You know that this won't keep me with you, no matter how I wish to stay." Tears rolled down her cheeks like little rivers.

Trunks held her tighter, "It's not enough time, tell whoever's in charge it's not enough time." He cried as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I'll always be here," she rest her hand on his beating heart, which was breaking as dawn neared, "As long as you love me, I'll never leave your side."

"No, please don't leave me! I love you, you can't leave me, please." Trunks struggled to hold onto her, tears streaming down his face, as she began to disappear, "Will I ever see you again?"

She simply smiled softly at him, and blew him a kiss, "I'll always be with you."

_Only time…_

* * *

OMG, I actually finished a fic! Who would've thought that I would actually finish one! Crazy I tell ya!I can'tbelieve that I managed to write an entirecrossover fic with DBZ, considering I've never ever seen the show, so if people were out of character I appologize. You guys should allthank Hehe Panda cause without her allowing me to bug her about DBZ info, this fic wouldn't exist.Thanks guys for coming along for the ride. I don't own the characters except Kiyoshi. The song belongs to Enya. And for those who are wondering how Kiyoshi knew that Mako was his mother, I read somewhere that a child will always recognize their mothers voice/scent/presence, no matter how long its been since they've been together or how old the child was when they last saw her. 

**Thank you's:  
Dimonyo-Anghel:** I never really stated who she was talking to on the phone, but that doesn't really matter, the only thing that matters is that the order for her to leave Trunks came from Serenity... and unless I decided to do a sequel, Mako will not be meeting Bulma and Vegeta.  
**Damia:** Wow, and update in my honor... hmm... I love Man Slayers! I would love to see that one updated... and if I can add my two cents... Mako/Heero pairings are my favorite!  
**Elara:** I hope that cleared things up about Shino, I think I mentioned he had a heart attack, I'm to lazy to go back and check, if I didn't, he died of a heart attack. MM's I'm stuck as far as weaving it all together, aswell as thinking of three different endings.Sorry I didn't go into more detail on the phone call, but I couldn't think of a way to weave it in... and no I don't know anything about Fushigi Yugi... but then again I don't know anything about DBZ either ;p  
**Hehe Panda:** B! I'd be so lost without you! Thanks for all the info, and just for being so freakin cool! You rock, but then again you already knew that!  
**Yassig:** As I mentioned before, good luck with the wedding plannings, and don't be afraid to be meticulous about it, after all it is the biggest day of your life :) May you and your husband-to-be have a very happily ever after!  
**Star-Blue-Angel:** Thanks so much for your enthusiastic support, I love fans like you. Although I am considering doing a sequel cause I have a feeling people won't be too happy with this ending, I make no promises. Thanks for the words of wisdom, hope this was soon enough for ya! P.S. Eclectic Soul is now Hehe Panda  
**Cris:** What can I say, everyone was all lovey-dovey for Vday, and here I am killing off Mako andany chance she and Trunks had at happiness... o.O  
**Thunder-Heart:** Thanks for the sweet review hun! Hope you're doing alright!

Happy belated 'Singles Awareness Day' aka Valentines Day everyone!

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


End file.
